


Meet Me At The End

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [21]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Missing in Action, Not Really Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Reunions, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Final words replayed over and over, watching the dust kick under the blades of the chopper. Glaz stared straight ahead and tried not to let the three hardest years of his life resurface.





	Meet Me At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Crack ship turned real... help me.
> 
> Hinted past torture of various kinds, self harm (starving, overworking, etc), and angst. Un-beta'd.  
> I lost my author bone halfway thru this and i cant get it back so sorry everyone this is it its not great but its something right haha bye

_ The sheets beneath his fingers whisper in the darkness as he drags a palm across them, crisp and freshly washed and somehow still carrying the faint scent of  _ him. _ Glaz can hear the memories woven inside of them, feel and taste and experience a love he thought he’d never get, yet here it was. An empty space beside him is suddenly full of warm life, and without thought he sneaks his arms under the form, relishing the feeling of being embraced back, a rough stubble scratching against his cheek, minted breath rasping over his ear. Maverick sleeps like a rock snuggled into his side and Glaz can’t seem to join him. _

 

_ He lays for an hour, at least, pondering and drowning in his many thoughts, and like a fiend Erik rouses from his doze at the first sense of stress from his partner. _

 

_ Glaz shuffles around to pepper small kisses across Maverick’s face, apologizing in between each one for waking him, asking what’s wrong, what he needs. _

 

_ “You think louder than you speak, love,” Maverick mutters, voice riddled with exhaustion and the sweetest hint of affection, “I should be asking you the same.” _

 

_ Glaz flusters under the tired one-eyed stare, smushes his face in the crook of Maverick’s neck and groans. “It’s nothing, ‘promise. Go back to bed.” _

 

_ A content hum follows and Maverick pulls Glaz closer, wrapping him up in his arms and legs alike and nuzzling his hairline like a sleepy kitten. The contact is wonderfully refreshing, stress melting from his shoulders and chest swelling with adoration. Inside his belly he feels guilty, terrible feelings stemming from how he forces Erik to live, the secrecy behind their love, driving them to fleeting glances and friendly touches in public when they both yearn for so much more. But it’s for the better, Glaz reasoned, better to stay under the radar than test a court martial for them both. He wouldn’t dare risk his infatuation with Maverick to get in the way of the man’s job; would rather be cast aside as an afterthought if the decision had to come through. _

 

_ As work comes to him, he remembers the reason for their overnight stay, and withers under the sorrow that follows, wanting to grab ahold of this man and never be without him, to never watch him get shipped away on a mission by his lonesome. They’ve only been paired together for a year, a cooperation between their squads to help benefit the European front, and already he doesn’t want to let go. _

 

_ An emotion possesses him, one he finds he can’t suppress, and before he can think on his words they fly out his mouth. _

  
  


~*~

  
  


He wakes with a start.

 

There’s a cold sweat drenching his back and his shirt sticks to his body, breaths laboured yet bearable, head racing and aching like a litter of rabbits decided to thump away in his brain. Flashes of creamed skin and honeydew hair are branded into his eyelids, so he resigns himself to a deep breath, and to refrain from closing his eyes for a while. 

 

Fuze is snoring loudly in the bunk above him, an appreciated sound Glaz can match his breathing to while he comes out of it, focusing on anything but the pain still rearing its ugly head in the burrows of his heart. He hasn’t had that dream in months, and despises the fact that now of all days he had to relive that moment, gut sinking just thinking about the events that followed.

 

The room is blank and grey, the barest hints of sunlight beginning to filter through the blinds to paint the walls a soft blue, and giving himself another minute to calm down, Glaz begins his day. Kapkan should be awake at this hour, one glance at the clock telling him six in the morning in sharp red, and so, swapping a fresh pair of clothes out, Glaz exits the bunks. 

 

Though it takes roughly half an hour, he makes it to brief with his two fellow officers showered and fed and none the worse for wear, ignoring the bags he's hauling under his eyes. Tachanka notices instantly, but refrains from mentioning anything outright, deferring to a concerned stare over his state of apparent unrest. Kapkan's lounging on a chair, rolling a coin across his knuckles as he listens to Ash explain today's schedule, what Six expects from them and who will be tasked with charge over the new bloods. She smacks Thermite upside the head as he begins to feign snoring, and Glaz smiles briefly at the humorous display, before pulling his hat further down his head and cuddling into himself. 

 

The whole thing takes about a half hour, the meeting disperses quickly and Glaz follows behind his teammates as they head for the helipad outside, ready to greet their newest additions. 

 

In his head he still reels from last nights dream, and focus eludes him just as his funny bone when a drowsy Fuze meets up with them near the canteen looking like a drowned rat. While his friends laugh, he shrugs and watches with an absent mind as they're all lead outside into the early morning sun. 

 

_ Erik.  _

 

The pain surges at the mere thought of that name, and Glaz winches inwardly, trailing behind so as to not draw attention while he drowns. Such a brief love shared, phantom kisses and the ghost of a caress, stripped from him in less than a year. He still hears the report; the stone cold voice telling him Maverick was declared MIA after numerous failed check ins, and a failed rescue attempt. A swarm of possibilities overtakes him, seeing his love from years past tortured, killed, shot, burned, suffocated. And no matter how loud he screamed no one would hear him, for no one knew how deep he had gone. So to his heart his secrets remained, and to this day, the others were none the wiser. 

 

Ash is making friendly conversation with Kapkan while they line up neatly a secure distance from the landing zone, checking her watch in between smiles she spares, and Glaz envies her. 

 

He just can't afford to show it. 

 

As the beating of helicopter blades thrum in the distance, Glaz tries not to think of every other new person they recruit this same way, and why his team in particular were assigned to these ones. He hasn't welcomed anyone since Rainbow even  _ began _ , but who was he to disobey Six? 

 

Thermite stands at attention and the rest of them follow suit as Jäger pulls the chopper down, waving at them with an excited yet tired expression on his maskless face, and Glaz actually smiles. A genuine, heartfelt grin. 

 

Once the whirring dies down enough to stop hair from hitting them in the face, they approach safely and Jäger jumps out, earning a ruffle to the head from Thermite and a pat from Tachanka which nearly sends him toppling, had Ash not grabbed him just in time. 

 

Just as the German exits, a woman with cheekbones sharp enough to cut diamonds pulls open the door with strength rivaling Montagne, and she jumps down with the grace of a leopard. Glaz feels almost intimidated, but once her scowl finds their little ragtag welcoming committee, a smile bright enough to blind the sun erupts and she shakes hand with them all in a line while her still anonymous companion gathers their things from the chopper. 

 

Glaz is busy greeting Clash,  _ or just Morowa is fine,  _ she assures, when the other hops out of the helicopter and Glaz can see him just  _ standing  _ there in his peripherals, causing him to chance a look at this newcomer to see what the problem is when his  _ chest seizes.  _

 

Memories big and small wash over him and cause his breath to hitch uncomfortably, knees buckling under the newfound strain of holding himself upright because  _ right there he's right there _ stands Maverick, grizzled, glowering, looking battered and war-torn but  _ alive _ and his eyes absolutely  _ glow.  _

 

Fuze is asking him what's wrong from behind him as the two are locked in a standstill, and he's launched back into reality with the Uzbeks words so fast he didn't have time to hold on, throwing dignity to the wind in favour of taking off at a sprint towards the man, barreling into him with enough force to send him staggering against the hull of the chopper. 

 

Surprise and shock fill the air around them but Glaz couldn't care less, knowing that there are tears streaming down his cheeks and his hat is mused but Erik is back in his arms, scarred and different but holding him up with a love he can feel in his marrow, arms wrapped taut around his shoulders and a face pressed to his neck. His beard is fuller, scrapes against his skin oh so welcomingly and Glaz belatedly realizes the sobs he's hearing are his own, instead immersed in Maverick's bear hug and relishing the gentle swaying his partner does. 

 

There's no care in the world he can spare for the surprise the others are cooing from behind him, would rather go down in Maverick's hug than be forced to stand still without it, and the awe he feels at the fact that  _ this is real, this is tangible, this isn't a dream, Erik is here and I'm touching him,  _ is all that's grounding him at the moment. 

 

Words filter in through his ringing ears, words that cause another hiccup to escape. 

 

“ _ I missed you, Timmy.” _

 

It's such an American thing to say, a completely butchered nickname which he'd been teased about constantly, but hearing it now has him releasing a breathy chuckle and burying his nose in the spot behind Maverick's ear, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and that uniquely  _ Erik _ smell. 

 

Since he can't find it in himself to let go, Erik makes due with carting Glaz around in his arms like a koala, hoisting him further so his weight doesn't crush his groin and hobbling towards the crowd of immensely confused operators. 

 

Glaz rubs his forehead against Maverick's ear until his hat falls over his eyes, not wanting to see the judgement on his teammates eyes just yet, and curls up tighter as Maverick introduces himself, managing to shake hands with an impressive display of upper body strength and he remembers everyone's name perfectly. 

 

When Erik asks Tachanka where Finka is, the old man huffs and says she had switched CTU's a few months after Maverick had disappeared, to which he hums in understanding and proceeds to laugh at a joke Clash drops, continuing with his day as if a fully grown military man wasn't hanging off his neck like a clingy sloth. 

 

After the others seem satisfied with their greetings, Maverick pats Glaz’ thigh gently, right over his glutes, signalling him to get down. His arms were straining, and they would need to set up their bunks before lunch time rolled around.

 

So, reluctantly, Glaz drops his arms and legs from his warm perch and staggers to his own feet, supported by Maverick’s weight as he shoves his hat back up to his brow and keeps his eyes glued to the ground, tucked neatly to Erik’s side as they made their way sheepishly inside. They purposefully trail behind the others, once again, cheeks red and eyes puffy and in no way fit for social interaction. Thankfully, no one seems to force either of them to more conversation than needed, leaving Maverick to rub soothing circles into Glaz’s hip as they walk, elation and shock still running rampant through their veins. 

 

While the eight of them traverse the base, Clash answers questions on Maverick’s behalf in hushed voices Glaz can’t help but pick up, hearing his own name more than once.

  
  


_ “We were paired off together once he re-emerged from from Kabul, roughly three months ago. The higher ups wouldn’t stop pressing him about his absence, and he had no way to contact home under their stress until everything had blown over. No, yeah, he knew Glaz and Finka way back when, ‘told me about his relationship with Glaz before going under, about all the struggle and hurt. Never once brought him down, he said. Always kept going knowing that he had someone waiting for him back home.” _

 

The arm around his waist gripped tighter.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  


_ Weeks went by, no phone call. No page, no text, no check in. No rare emoji or goodnight wish, an emptiness which sparked dread insurmountable. The search began three weeks into Maverick’s disappearance, undercover intel operators dispatched to Kabul to check his last known whereabouts, coming up with a trashed hideout and a bloody mattress. One could only assume the worst. _

 

_ He was declared MIA a fortnight after the discovery, gave Glaz no peace of mind and no information except that the end had already come to pass on his partner. He spent his grief mulling over shared messages, photos, postcards and voicemails until he voice he heard on the other end seemed like a phantom. Had trained himself to believe Erik was dead and never coming back to prevent the hope from growing where there shouldn’t be any. _

 

_ Glaz tapped an unknown rhythm on his phone case, sitting half naked in his dark room with blinds drawn and dried marks on his cheeks, sleepless. Fingers struck a smudged screen with flashing colours that did nothing to soothe the ache, missed calls from Kapkan back in Russia expressing his worry and a text from Tachanka asking if he was alright. Ignored, all of them. His messages sat untouched, smouldering away while he flinched from the fire.  _

 

_ His stomach growled, his muscles ached, his eyes stung, his chest hurt; He could do nothing but train and train and work away the pain, living off of water bottles and crackers. His phone lay on silent, blinking with new texts. Weeks back, a single heart emote, a loneliness tangible by the air itself. _

 

“Be home soon,  _ jāné del-am _ . Wait for me.”

  
  


~*~

  
  


They lay back down together again, map out newers scars and get reacquainted, to familiarize themselves with the love they had lost three years back. Moonlight trickles in through the window and Glaz marvels at the eyes that gaze back at him, remembering how it felt to believe he would never see them again. He buries his face into Maverick’s bare chest and this time, his tears are filled with joy.

 

“I never thought I’d see you again,” he says, voice laden with emotion, “I mourned.”

 

Maverick kisses along his eyelids, brushing away tears with his free hand cupped firmly around Glaz’ jaw, anchoring him to the present so as to not lose him to the waves of the past. Glaz gets swept away in the intimacy of it all, every inch of his body pressed into Maverick’s hardy form beneath the covers. He finds he has no room left to relive his grief when Erik’s warm body holds him close and prevents the chill of night and melancholy from seeping in. 

 

All they can do now is move forward, together. Reunited at long last. For good. 

 

Glaz would be damned if he let Erik go after finally getting him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? Consider donating to my [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/O4O86LC7)


End file.
